badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
It Will Get Worse: Albanian to English
Note: ''This is a translation of a bad story that was originally in English, then translated to Albanian, and then translated back (all with Google Translate). The results are insane. The original story can be found here: ''http://badcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/It_Will_Get_Worse One night I was really upset, I had nothing to do so I put on my TV. I took control and put me in bed. I could not find a good program so I thought I'd go to bed. I could come to my PlayStation 3 but just two games I had were some games of Call of Duty and the Tag Tag Tekken second I really had no wish to play the games did reach judgment so I went to my room and I would sleep when I saw my toy Mario I had found in a garage sale. He reminded me I had a Gamecube in the attic. I opened the door to the attic and climbed up the lamp and started looking for my old console. After about ten minutes I found a cardboard box and on it was Gamecube with accessories. I threw it down the box and stuffed it. I've found many games that I remember playing as a younger one, but what caught my attention was Mario Sunshine. I brought the game and console and connected it to my TV. I was worried that not working on the console was so dusty, but when I started, it worked fine, except that it looked a bit more than what I remember but did nothing. The famous title, Mario Sunshine, appeared on the screen before I played, inserted into the box, and I dug my memory card so that I could play the same track that many years ago. I pushed the memory card and started on the keyboard, but all the savings were completely empty and there were 0 stars I did not care much as soon as I started. There was no beginning at first, but just went straight into the game. But then something strange happened when I tried to move Mario, a text that read GAME OVER came out, and after that I came to the menu again the same thing happened, I just shut down the console, but then a text came out and she stood. Do not return you will regret it! I was scared so I turned off the keyboard but the game did not close it a new text that said you could not win it stood for about ten seconds and then I saw Mario on the screen and drowned peaches. Mario just looked at me. Peach then start by asking Mario for mercy. Then she started to shout in panic when Mario started to smile with me the beautifull was pulled out of the blood and then there was the black screen. I could not move I was frozen by fear and shock. after five minutes, I was able to touch me, I noticed how sweat I had done in fear so I decided to become a shower. I drank a few minutes, it became a current break, everything became dark and the shower stopped. I got a dry towel and went to the cabinet. But I saw that another room came from a room. It was the room where I had my TV set. I entered the room and my TV was clear. On the screen I saw Yoshi. He was lying on the ground in muscle pain, he rolled and killed a yellow and red pine. Yoshi's lie began to move and said with a silent and painful voice, you would not have returned just as he says. Then there was a black screen and a text in which it stood. We told you to change your mind the next time it gets worse. Then there appeared a demonic face of Mario without eyes and a broken demonic smile. Then I looked back from behind a camera After me, I came back, but no one was there, then I saw again on the screen, it was as if someone had a camera on the camera of the forehead that bobbed up and down like this with the camera u place. I saw how he ran into my room and sat on the bed. I turned off my TV and ran into my bedroom to sit down my toy Mario but now, it was not a nice smile as before I had the same demonic face on my television. I fell down on the floor with fear and shock. I took the toy Mario and super Mario game with the sun and they threw into the woods, it may have been my imagination, but I thought I saw a figure with a red hat and red clothes that looked after a tree. I went back home and watched the clock I saw was half past twelve. I entered my room and fell asleep. I woke up at 12 o'clock with the street bell, I thought it was odd that someone was staying so late, but I went and opened the door. There was no one there, but it was in a box. I did not get anything. In the box said From Mario: I opened the box has been Mario's toy that I've just thrown away and a Mario disc, but it was not super Mario's sunshine instead of being Mr Blood Pressure and during the game there was a note in it was what we said would worsen! Category:Translation